


Trial and Error

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Peter is a sweetheart, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Peter wants to try something with you.





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for so long that i forgot all about it! here is a lil something for my bb peter. in it, the reader and peter both are adults (i pictured yall in your early 20s?). enjoy!

You were starting to get cold, waiting on the fire escape outside your apartment. You stuffed your hands into the pockets of your bomber jacket, shifted your weight, and gnawed on the inside of your cheek impatiently. Where was your boyfriend, and why was he taking so long?

“Peter!” you called out. “Where are you? I’m cold.”

No response. You rolled your eyes. “Peter!”

“Hey!” And there he was, dropping down right in front of you from the fire escape above yours. He was dangling from one of his web threads, dressed in his red and blue suit. “Sorry, I was, uh. I was psyching myself up.”

You grinned. “What for?”

“Oh. Um. Well.”

You stepped closer, and you could imagine Peter’s eyes widening beneath the mask. “What did you call me out here for, baby?”

Peter looked everywhere but you, his gaze darting around while he struggled to reply. “I thought we could…I wanted to try…you know. Kissing you, upside-down.”

God, your boyfriend was such a dork. And you loved him for it. “Okay.” You moved closer, reaching up to tug his mask down past his nose.

“Okay? Okay! Cool. Um, do you want to—”

You giggled. He always looked a bit funny with the mask half-on. You could see a bit of a blush on his cheeks; he looked as bashful as he had back in high school, when he could barely find the courage to hold your hand in the hallways. “Can I look at all of your pretty face? I doubt anyone’s watching.”

“Well, y’know. Gotta retain some anonymity.” You nodded, and your hands rose to cradle his face. “But again if you don’t wanna, we don’t have to—”

“C’mere, Spidey.”

“Okay!”

You smiled and carefully craned your neck to kiss him. Peter reached out with one hand to cup your cheek, his lips so soft against your own. You couldn’t help but grin when his chin bumped into your nose. “A little awkward, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I didn’t think this through but it sounded cool when I first thought about it—”

You cut him off with another kiss, this one a little harsher than the first. When you pulled away, his lips were already puffy, his cheeks rosy as ever. “That good?”

“Really good,” Peter said, almost breathlessly. “One more?”

You shook your head, releasing his face and backing away toward the apartment with a smirk. “Get inside and warm me up, will ya?”

“Right away, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading & let me know what you think!


End file.
